An Arc's teacher life with Demi-humans
by kokob5
Summary: Being reborn on Earth was something Jaune hadn't counted on when he died by here he was and with his knowledge from Remnant Jaune shall change everything! at Shibasaki High School that is, what better way to spend you're second life than to be a History teacher?
1. Chapter 1

''Yo Tetsuo you're here early…'' Jaune says tiredly looking at the man who was roughly the same size and smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. ''Ah…well I had nothing else to do…'' Tetsuo says looking at the schools locked gate. ''So you come here before me, the person who opens the school…?'' Jaune deadpans looking at Tetsuo who's face heats up. ''Yeah bored…'' Tetsuo mutters making Jaune sigh before walking past him. ''Well at least I have someone to talk to.'' Jaune says with a yawn while inserting a key into the lock that chained the gates closed and opened it and began to pull the gates open.

''Open the other one for me would you?'' Jaune asks getting a nod from Tetsuo who walks over and opens the other gate. ''Here on me.'' Jaune shouts over at Tetsuo getting the man's attention allowing him to catch the can of coffee Jaune had thrown. ''Mon let's go.'' Jaune sighs out walking towards the school entrance while looking through the keys in his hands. ''So Tetsuo mind if I chill out in your room during my breaks?'' Jaune asks looking back at Tetsuo.

''Uh, sure I don't see the problem, but why?'' Tetsuo says seeing no problem with it at first before adding on the question at the end. ''The history room has three other teachers and is always packed plus it's small.'' Jaune explains while opening the doors for Tetsuo who enters along with Jaune. ''Fair enough.'' Tetsuo says scratching his hair while they walked through the school towards the Biology store room.

''So what'd you do during the break Tetsuo?'' Jaune asks as the walk the halls that turned on automatically due to the sensors installed in the halls and rooms. ''Not much really, I just prepared some work for the year and marked some course work for the higher students, what about you Jaune?'' Tetsuo says looking at Jaune who shrugs before speaking. ''I went back to America for a bit and talked to some family and did the same as you by sorting out some work.'' Jaune explains not having done to much during his break.

''Also I always wondered why you're so obsessed by Demi-humans.'' Jaune asks suddenly causing Tetsuo to stop and look at him with a small smile. ''Well…I've always been obsessed with them since they we're discovered by us, I actually wanted to base my-'' Tetsuo attempts to explain to Jaune but is interrupted by the sound of a door opening making them turn to see a girl with blond hair and wearing the school uniform with a shocked look on her face having been spotted…and quickly bolts leaving them watching the spot she'd been in moments ago.

''Huh…seems someone's a bit too interested to come to school.'' Jaune chuckles scratching his small goatee, he'd seen instances of students coming early but 5am early was a bit too early in his opinion… ''Anyways…we're getting a new teacher today, new maths teacher to replace the one that was in a car crash a few weeks ago.'' Jaune says making Tetsuo's eyes widen. ''How come I wasn't told?'' Tetsuo asks getting a chuckle from Jaune. ''Headmaster only informed me a week ago, said he wanted to keep it a surprise.'' Jaune says waving a hand in Tetsuo's direction as he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

''That makes sense…'' Tetsuo mutters opening the canned coffee Jaune had given him and began to drink it as Jaune used to key to open the Biology room for him. ''Thanks.'' Tetsuo adds on swolling the coffee in his mouth, it was cold but tasted nice at least. ''Actually…now that I think of it how come you came here of all places to work? From what I could tell you could have easily gone on to do better things.'' Tetsuo says making Jaune look over at him with a smirk. ''Meh, all that shits boring, sure teaching isn't something that's amazing but it gives me something to do plus if you don't learn history you're doomed to repeat it.'' Jaune says messing up Oobleks quote slightly but not caring too much. ''That's a rather inspiring quote…you didn't make it up, did you?'' Tetsuo says making Jaune smirk only for the smirk to be slapped off his face by the comment added on at the end.

''Nope, old teacher I had, never payed to much attention to him but I didn't learn my history and I repeated it, stung like a bitch.'' Jaune chuckles rubbing the back of his hair avoiding the small, rough looking pony tail in his hair, What? Guy can't have a pony tail?. ''Well you're welcome to sit in her until everyone starts coming in.'' Tetsuo says inviting Jaune into his room who quickly accepts walking in and sitting down on the sofa near the door before deciding to lay down.

''How come you like this room anyways? You always came here when you have free time.'' Tetsuo asks looking down at Jaune who yawns shifting around slightly. ''It's cool and dark, I don't like the sun to much, reminds me to much of my five tours in the middle east.'' Jaune says yawning as he speaks like it's nothing, missing the small frown on Tetsuo's face, he was aware of Jaune's past, he'd become a soldier after he'd graduated and had served in five tours before an IED had forced him to retired after It'd taken his leg, though Jaune always joked about his past he knew he was haunted by it all the time from small jumps to reaching for a non-existent weapon attached to his hip when someone startles him.

''I don't think that has much to do with it, sure it can get hot here sometimes but not as hot as the middle east.'' Tetsuo says moving towards a locket and opening it with his personal key and pulling out a laptop, after this he made his way over to his swivel chair and takes a seat and begins to set up his laptop waiting for Jaune to reply only to sigh heavily as he hears loud snoring behind him. ''Wish I had headphones…'' Tetsuo mutters flatly looking back at the sleeping form of Jaune.

-=Several hours later=-

''Jaune wake up we need to get to the meeting and open the staff room!'' Tetsuo says loudly shaking Jaune waking him from his slumber. ''Huh? Oh right one second.'' Jaune mutters rubbing the tiredness as he sits up, the part of the day he just LOVED…the staff meetings… ''Do I have to go…can't you just tell me about everything that happens?'' Jaune whines while sitting up making Tetsuo chuckle. ''Yes you do, because I'll just fall asleep if you don't keep it entertaining.'' Tetsuo says making Jaune sigh while sitting up. ''True…'' Jaune mutters scratching his neck while heading out the door. ''Meet ya there I guess and don't be late.'' Jaune says completely ignoring the fact it was Tetsuo's doing he wasn't going to be late.

''Oi stop running in the hall ways.'' Jaune says causing the two boys to stop running and speed walk until they we're behind him before sprinting the moment he lost sight of them making him chuckle, he did love the first years, sure they could be annoying but they were the least uptight of the year groups who became a lot more serious when the real work load was dropped onto them…

''Sure is loud out here.'' Jaune comments loudly silencing the halls as he made his way to the staff room, basically it was a large room that staff could go during breaks or they could access most of the school's materials there for subjects. ''Ah Mister Arc it's good to see you.'' Jaune turns seeing the headmaster, a small round man, although it may not look it he was probably the kindest and smartest person Jaune knew, he was the headmaster after all…then again it didn't work like it did on remnant. ''Aye boss, Tetsuo might be a bit late he was wrapping some stuff up.'' Jaune says creating an excuse for Tetsuo knowing he'd no doubt be light. ''Oh it's fine our new teacher sent me a message that she'd be late due to train delays.'' The head master says waving it off making Jaune shrug opening the door for the both of them.

''Wait train delays? Did one derail or something?!'' Jaune near shouts at the head master making him chuckle. ''Yes I thought that as well but apparently, some pranksters decided to mess around in the train and the police had to get them off, that's what the new teachers told me anyways.'' The headmaster explains to Jaune making him sigh running a hand through his hair. ''You know Jaune you can't protect everyone.'' The headmaster says as Jaune takes a seat near one of the PC's. ''Meh I'll do what I can for people anyways.'' Jaune says making the headmaster shake his head remembering the timer Jaune had left the school grounds during a meeting with the people who funded the school after hearing about a large crash on the freeway, the only reason he wasn't fired when he returned was because he'd saved several people from their cars when others had failed.

''Welp looks like you're here Tetsuo.'' Jaune says looking at the opening door to see Tetsuo walk in. ''Huh? Did I miss it?'' Tetsuo asks with a raised brow getting a shaken head from Jaune. ''Nah our new teachers running late due to some delays in the trains.'' Jaune says waving a hand dismissively causing the headmaster to smirk before leaving the two of them alone. ''Ah well at least I'm not late.'' Tetsuo mutters loudly taking a seat near Jaune and made small talk while they waited for the teacher.

''Looks like she's here.'' Jaune says patting Tetsuo's arm making him look towards the door to see a small woman wearing a matching jacket and tracksuit with a pair of glasses on her face that was sporting a massive blush and a worried look on her face. ''I-I APOLIGIZE FOR BEING LATE!'' The woman shouts bowing several times causing him and the headmaster to chuckle at how ridicules it liked, him not being native to Japan and the headmaster finding such traditions as not needed in an area such as a school. ''No need to apologize I got your message, thank you for informing me of the delays.'' The headmaster says as the new teacher made her way to the front to introduce herself.

''Somethin' isn't right about her, she doesn't seem human to me.'' Jaune says looking at the new teacher with a frown on his face getting Tetsuo's attention on him. ''What do you mean 'Not human?'.'' Tetsuo asks curiously making Jaune smirk slightly. ''Hmm you know the way you're so obsessed with Demi-humans and all? I think she might just be one.'' Jaune explains making Tetsuo's eyes widen while he turns to the girl as she begins to speak.

''My name is Sakie Sato, I will be the new math teacher here at Shinbasaki high school and I am also a Succubus.'' Sakie explains briefly causing Tetsuo's eyes widen even more making Jaune smirk leaning closer to him and whispering. ''Oi don't go all perv on us now, if you plan on asking her about Demi-humans do it a little later you might creep her out…'' Jaune whispers making Tetsuo frown slightly but nod knowing if he just walked up and asked her suddenly she might find it a bit…creepish…

''Thank you for the introduction Sakie, if you'd take a seat I'll give out the new teacher time tables and all of you may spend the next thirty minutes doing as you please before class.'' The headmaster says prompting Sakie to take a seat allowing him to start giving out the timetables to the staff one at a time. ''Thanks boss.'' Jaune says grabbing the sheet of paper and looking at the time table with a raised brow. ''Hm, freer than last year it seems.'' Jaune mutters ignoring the look of despair of Tetsuo's face. ''Ugh…so many year ten classes…'' Tetsuo mutters pinching the bridge of his nose. ''You'll be fine I'll hold down the fort for you.'' Jaune says patting the man's back making him sigh.

''Now that everything is settled you may leave if you please.'' The headmaster says taking his own leave after saying all that was needed to the teachers. ''Probably going to take the last of the coffee…'' Jaune says to Tetsuo who chuckles at the small jab at the headmaster's obsession with coffee. ''Oh well I'm off, hopefully the class room isn't on fire this time…'' Jaune says using Tetsuo's shoulder to get up and walks out prompting everyone else within the room to get up and start making their way out.

The walk back to his class was rather boring as it should be and he was happy for that…he didn't need something happening like it would at Beacon on the first day like explosions and in one case a giant chicken running through school causing mass destruction but that was years ago and he doubted it's happen on earth of all places. Sighing seeing his door Jaune opens the door and pauses seeing the same girl from this morning with a helmet from the crusades and a sword in her hands shouting about using the sword to cleanse the impure.

''OI PUT THAT DOWN!'' Jaune shouts in anger making the girl scream in fright dropping the weapon onto the ground and throwing the helmet off her before turning to him and putting on an innocent smile. ''Take a seat.'' Jaune orders prompting the girl to do as she's told while he picks up the sword and helmet. ''You shouldn't take stuff like this, the swords real in case you didn't notice and you could have killed someone and the helmets an original from the crusades.'' Jaune says looking at the girl with a frown on his face as the girl slowly shrank in on herself from embarrassment. ''Now that that's out of the way open the text books on your desks on page 132.'' Jaune says walking to the front of the class watching the new students do as he says.


	2. Chapter 2

''Well there's the bell kids, head off to your next class and don't be late.'' Jaune says hearing the schools bell sound prompting the students in the class to get up and begin to leave. ''Except you blondie I need a word with you.'' Jaune says causing the girl who'd been messing in his class to freeze with an odd noise coming from her mouth.

''Y-yes sir…'' The girl says nervously walking up to the front of the class ready for a scolding. ''So what gave you the idea to touch the sword and helmet?'' Jaune says leaning back on his chair looking at the first year in front of him. ''U-um…it looked like fun?'' The girl says uncertainly making Jaune smirk slightly but sigh at her answer. ''Well since it's your first day I'll let you off, but after school you're to come here so I can talk to you in private along with someone else as to why you were here at 5am this morning.'' Jaune says causing the girl freeze up once more and for her eyes to shrink in as she turns and stiffly walks out of class leaving Jaune watching her walk off with a smile plastered on his face.

With a yawn Jaune stands up scratching his hair as he walked out of class, today he was free for two lessons after this one had ended so he decided he'd just chill up at Tetsuo's room on his phone to blow of the time, he didn't have much to do since the year had just started. ''Wonder if Tetsuo is free…'' Jaune mutters once more walking out of the class room and into the halls of the school. The school itself was split into two different builds making it one of the largest high schools in the area though it was dwarfed in comparison to the nearby university that was split into four buildings.

After five minutes of aimlessly walking Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by Tetsuo jogging into him pushing past him as he ran after a student while shouting an apology. ''Whelp got nothin' better to do.'' Jaune mutters running after them to see what had Tetsuo running after the girl he'd just scolded for wielding a sword in class. ''Why the hell are you run…she has no head.'' Jaune says though stops mid-sentence adding on the last part after a brief pause looking at the headless body laying against the wall with a fire coming from the neck lighting up the whole area in a teal flame while some echoing shout seemed to resonate from it.

''Yeah obviously but that's normal for a dullahan, know what I mean?'' The blond-haired girl says looking at the both of them for a moment before looking back at the dullahan that was still leaning against the wall. ''Huh who knew we'd have two demi-humans here.'' Jaune comments walking over to the dullahan with a raised brow, it was the first time he'd seen one in a while, the last time he'd seen one was back on Remnant and it was a type of grimm that was not pleased to see him. ''Yeah I know right! I thought I was lucky enough to find one but another's just amazing!'' Tetsuo says failing to contain his excitement.

''Well I already carried her head to the nurses office all heroic and stuff! But her bodies a bit to heavy for me.'' The girl says sheepishly making Jaune smirk seeing why, the girl would easily be nearly a head taller than the blondie, and her other 'features' did add on some weight. ''I can see why, alright lets get her going.'' Jaune says moving forward only to leap back as two boys run past shouting for him to move with a girl who had green hair on a stretcher who was muttering about being too hot and being a snow woman. ''Jesus everyone's getting sick today, better not be some new sickness going around.'' Jaune says flatly looking at where the boys had run off. ''Cool didn't know we had a snow woman here.'' The girl states looking at where the boys had run.

''I'm lucky you're the first teacher I found, you can carry her easily.'' The girl says walking towards the stair before beginning to mumble about where the nurse's office was. ''Gotta says you're taking this well, ain't demi-humans odd to you at all?'' Jaune asks as Tetsuo picks up the dullahan on his back. ''He's right you're taking this really well.'' Tetsuo says making the girl shrug facing the stair case while placing a finger on her cheek. ''Well yeah all Demi-humans are odd I guess but I'm not freaked out by them, probably has something to do with the fact that I'm a vampire.'' The girl says showing a toothy grin to Jaune and Tetsuo alloying them to see her fangs. ''Fair enough…'' Jaune mutters as they begin to make their way up the stairs to the nurse's office.

After dropping the dullahan off at the nurses office Jaune and Tetsuo took a seat on the stair case, Jaune having nothing better to do and Tetsuo was sitting looking down with a look that made Jaune think something had sucked his soul out. ''You okay man? Looks like something just took your soul.'' Jaune says getting Tetsuo to look up at him the expression on his face disappearing within moments. ''Yeah it's just…I didn't expect so many demi-humans to be here.'' Tetsuo says making Jaune shrug and yawn. ''Well it's just a fact of life plus a lot of Demi-humans are popping up more after the government stepped in to sort out the problems.'' Jaune explains getting a nod from Tetsuo.

''Well at least it'll get a bit more entertaining around here now.'' Jaune chuckles looking towards the nurse office door that opened to show the vampire walking out and looking directly at them. ''The snow woman was just a little overheated from PE and the dullahan had a cold so they should be fine.'' The blond-haired vampire explains walking over and taking a seat on one of the steps. ''Are you guys okay? He seems a bit out of it…'' The vampire says looking at Tetsuo with a worried expression on her face. ''I'm fine I'm just a little in shock because of all the demi-humans…'' Tetsuo says making the vampire look at him with a sad look.

''You don't like Demi humans?'' The vampire says in a heartbroken voice making Jaune sigh and Tetsuo to speak up. ''N-no it's quite the opposite! I love demi-humans!'' Tetsuo says making Jaune chuckle causing Tetsuo and the vampire to look at him. ''Context Tetsuo, could save you a good twenty years in prison.'' Jaune says making Tetsuo blink twice before catching on and facepalming. ''Well at least he caught on.'' Jaune says looking up at the vampire who was still thinking about it. ''Alright come on kid stop before you hurt yourself.'' Jaune says making her huff and stamp a foot at his insult at her intelligence.

''So…when you say you love us demi-humans you mean you're happy you met me?'' The vampire asks getting a nod from Tetsuo. ''Yeah, definitely!'' Tetsuo says causing the vampire to make an odd sound that sounded like an excited whine before a dumb look came across her face along with a laugh. ''Ah-ha okay…'' Tetsuo says making a fake laugh as he stands up prompting Jaune to do so as well. ''Well you should head back to class before you get punished squirt.'' Jaune says to the vampire who huffs crossing her hands over her chest. ''My name is Hikari Takanashi! Not squirt.'' Hikari says making Jaune chuckle. ''Hm, alright then, now get going before you're later than you already are.'' Jaune says making Hikari sigh.

''Oh real quick! This whole time we've talked you two called us Demi-humans, right?'' Hiraki asks making Jaune and Tetsuo raise a brow. ''Right?'' They both say in confusion not seeing where this was going. ''Well you should know that that name is severely out dated!'' Hiraki says pointing her finger closest to her thump at them and shaking it a few times. ''Does it matter though?'' Jaune asks making Hiraki smirk. ''Darn straight! And it's not at ALL cutesy!'' Hiraki says with a smirk on her lips. ''Cutesy...?'' Jaune and Tetsuo say once more in a confused manner. ''Hmhm! Stop making it so scientific! School kids like us just prefer demi!'' Hiraki says walking away slowly and interrupting Tetsuo when he attempted to speak. ''Demi huh? I can live with that.'' Jaune says getting a nod from Tetsuo. ''Yeah can live with it as well.'' Tetsuo says with a smile coming onto his face.

''Now scram! You're late!'' Jaune says after a second of silence prompting Hiraki to do as she's told and run off to her next class. ''Honest to god I wish I had energy like that.'' Jaune mutters scratching his neck while looking over at Tetsuo who chuckles. ''You got a free lesson then?'' Tetsuo says getting a nod from Jaune. ''Two actually, mind if I crash in your room?'' Jaune asks getting a smirk and nod from the other man. ''I don't mind, help yourself but you might have to share it with someone if I can convince them to an interview.'' Tetsuo explains to Jaune who nods while yawning. ''I don't mind, plus I got something to tell you in there anyways.'' Jaune says making Tetsuo raise a brow but no attempt to peg answers knowing Jaune would only tell him when he wanted.

''Yo Tetsuo you got something to drink with you?'' Jaune asks making Testuo look at him with a smirk. ''I'll lend you some money, you really do need to sort out your bank account.'' Tetsuo says looking at the bashful look on Jaunes face. ''Well I'd love to but the damned banks here are worse than in Ireland! And that place is a pain in the ass!'' Jaune says loudly for his distain of the process of setting up bank cards and bank accounts. ''You know I could help you out with it if you need some.'' Tetsuo says making Jaune chuckle. ''Nah I'll sort it out at some point, I refuse to let someone help with something as dump as a bank card.'' Jaune says patting Tetsuo's back. ''But I'll take you up on that offer for lunch.'' Jaune says making Tetsuo shake his head with a silent laugh. ''Yeah, lunch.'' Tetsuo mutters.

* * *

''Well I'll be damned they actually have nice food this year.'' Jaune says putting down his fork to take a drink of his canned coffee. ''Hm, last year the food did taste rather bland.'' Tetsuo mutters enjoying the food in front of him. ''Ha! 'bland' he says, more like crap.'' Jaune says not at all caring about his language in the school grounds. ''You know I've always wondered why you don't keep a seal on your mouth from what I've heard from students you swear and curse in class.'' Tetsuo says making Jaune shrug. ''Well no point in trying to make them feel as if there not gonna be in a work place, people swear all the time so why not in a class.'' Jaune explains to Tetsuo making him frown slightly but nod seeing he had something to back him up on. ''Fair enough.'' Tetsuo says taking another bite of his food.

''Well I'll see you up at the prep room I guess.'' Jaune says standing up while picking up the tray and the canned drink he had yet to finish. ''I'll see you up there soon, just don't touch anything.'' Tetsuo says getting a wave of the hand from Jaune as he walked always. ''Sure thing dad!'' Jaune says sarcastically getting small laugh from Tetsuo who continued to eat leaving Jaune to roam the halls of the high school.

''Oi you two stop running already!'' Jaune says loudly causing the boys he'd slowed down earlier to slow down once more until he passed them to which they began to run again making him sigh pinching the bridge of his nose, the first years were fun but could also be the biggest pain in the ass the universe had to offer besides ghost type grimm…those things were just…fucking annoying let's leave it at that…

''Ah home at last.'' Jaune says to no-one as he opens the Biology prep room's door and steps in closing the door after he'd stepped in and immediately fell onto the sofa he'd been sleeping on earlier. ''Ah nice and cool…'' Jaune sighs laying down and unbuttoning his waist coat he had over a dress shirt, Jaune's attire was off, formal black trousers, a white shirt with a waist coat of different color depending on the day, right now it was a black at the back with the front half being magenta and finally a pair of formal black shoes, all and all Jaune was usually described as wearing classy clothing.

Sighing Jaune sits up pulling his right leg up and moves the trousers up to show his prosthetic the exo type, it was a 3D printed prosthetic limb that connected like a spider web and was light and hard overall Jaune liked it but not as much as his old leg, after all he did like feeling in his legs…except when he stubbed a toe then he hated it. Hearing the door being opened Jaune looks up to see Tetsuo enter followed by Hiraki who quickly looked at him then his leg and blinked several times.

''It's a prosthetic, I lost my leg while serving my 5th tour when I stepped on a small IED.'' Jaune explains to Hiraki who slowly nods looking at the leg. ''Can…I touch it?'' Hiraki ask making Jaune chuckle. ''Go ahead just don't try punching or pulling at it.'' Jaune says prompting Hiraki to run her fingers over the webbed prosthetic. ''What's it made from? I know it's metal but I don't know what kind.'' Hiraki asks removing her hand. ''Titanium because of its weight to strength ratio.'' Jaune answers getting a faint nod from Hiraki as she looks down at the leg. ''Well I think that's enough questions for me how about you help Tetsuo?'' Jaune says getting an excited nod from Hiraki who jumps onto a swivel chair and roles it beside Tetsuo who had taken a seat at his desk and set his laptop up.

Yawning Jaune listens in as Tetsuo asked questions about vampires making him chuckle and laugh a few times at the questions asked and her reactions such as when Tetsuo asked Hiraki about feeding and how it could be connected to sex, the look on Hiraki's face and reaction was priceless getting a good laugh from Jaune much to her charge in.

''So basically most if not all stuff about vampires if either false or too vague to be true.'' Jaune says getting a nod from Hiraki. ''Yeah kind of…'' Hiraki says the red still on her cheeks from Tetsuo's teasing. ''Oh yeah you wanted to talk about something didn't you Jaune?'' Tetsuo says suddenly remembering Jaune had wanted to speak to him. ''Oh yeah forgot about that…'' Jaune mutters scratching his facial hair. ''So what'd you want to talk about?'' Tetsuo asks making Jaune smirk. ''The fact that I'm a Demi, a zombie to be precise.'' Jaune says and begins to laugh at the looks on Tetsuo and Hiraki's faces.


End file.
